


Making Waves

by Just_1_Man_Writing_A_Story_For_You



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Complete, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Shitennou | Elite Four (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_1_Man_Writing_A_Story_For_You/pseuds/Just_1_Man_Writing_A_Story_For_You
Summary: Steven Stone aims to silence the critics by winning against the Elite Four in dominating fashion. He has proven himself to be one of the best trainers in Hoenn but is one battle away from becoming champion. During the biggest battle of his life, he'll be fighting more than just Drake's team.





	Making Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This was written for the Writers Anonymous Character Development Challenge back in August of 2017. I learned a few things along the way and I hope it's an enjoyable read. More notes at the end. Have a good day :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.

Becoming champion of the Hoenn League was something that every trainer dreamed about, but few could ever hope to achieve. The title implied that a trainer successfully won eight badges, won a series of preliminary rounds to cut down the field, battled and won against preselected trainers in a bracket round, and the Elite Four. Steven Stone was the only trainer in the past decade to be one battle away from becoming etched in Hoenn's history books. His Elite Four run was something that wasn't going to be forgotten anytime soon.

Sidney's dark Pokémon hardly damaged Steven's team although Steven still had to work for his victory. Phoebe caused him the most grief with all five of her ghost Pokémon. Confusion, poison, infatuation, and even burns forced Steven to constantly substitute until he found the right moment to strike. Earthquake was the one move that caught him by surprise when her Dusclops used it on his ace Pokémon, Metagross, but he overpowered her in the end. Glacia was arguably the toughest of the three that he defeated.

Her ice Pokémon were naturally weak to steel moves, but three of them had water as a secondary typing which cancelled out the weakness. Having half of his team weak to water attacks made for great television and the debate shows had a field day with his victory the next day. Steven had a press conference scheduled for noon so every major station in Hoenn took the feed.

"Mister Stone, how do you feel about making it this far?"

"Please, sir, that title belongs to my father. Mister Stone runs the Devon Corporation. I'm Steven and I'm a trainer on the verge of becoming champion. How many times do I have to tell you guys that?"

The room full of people either mumbled to themselves or rolled their eyes at yet another display of him being snarky. His personality had gone from relaxed to arrogant seemingly overnight. All Steven had done was talk about the battling and himself in Elite Four press conferences. Most viewers and fans of the league now hated how rigid he was and that he didn't answer questions about anything else.

"What do you have to say to those who think your father has had some influence throughout this tournament?"

"I have not spoken to my father since the opening ceremony so I would have to say he has had zero influence. It sounds like people are jealous because I've made it so far. If they wanted to be here, they should've beaten me."

"It's going to be your fourth battle in four days. How will you handle Drake in a five on five battle as opposed to a traditional six on six battle?" a young reporter asked sheepishly.

"Thank you for asking a relevant question. Drake's dragon Pokémon hit harder than anything I've seen." He took a deep breath before continuing. "However, I think I can easily hold my own and become Hoenn's best when the battle starts at 7:15 tonight. Powerful Pokémon mean nothing if you don't know how to use them."

"Are you saying that Drake isn't that smart? He's the best trainer in Hoenn right now. Everyone in Hoenn thinks he'll win or at least lose in a close battle."

Steven immediately got up to leave. "No more questions."

His abrupt ending made the casual viewer root for Drake in the upcoming battle. There were small factions that defended Steven by saying that press conferences were a waste of time and that results mattered more than personality. The other side argued that the way he carried himself wasn't good for a role model.

The hours leading up to the battle felt longer for anyone working in the public relations department. Steven demanded that there would be no press conference after the battle regardless of the outcome. When everyone in the department told him he would get fined, he immediately wrote a check for the maximum amount possible and handed it to a receptionist. He also refused to negotiate a tour for the fans or multiple autograph sessions across the region. Another early exit came when the endorsement deals were starting to be negotiated.

He spent the remaining time studying film of Drake's previous battles and planning his strategy. Drake wasn't threatening on paper with only two moves being a thorn in Steven's side and one that wouldn't be too hard to deal with, but Steven knew there was a reason he was the final challenge. When it came time for the battle under the bright lights, he took his spot in the trainer's box itching to fight whereas Drake casually strolled in.

"Looks like you've made a name for yourself," the former ship captain nonchalantly stated. "I don't blame you for acting out in those press conferences before you face the Elite Four. I hate some of those questions too but it's my job to answer them."

"Let's get this over with. All I want to do is battle," Steven calmly replied.

"Rushing into things is a dangerous way to live life. The sea taught me more than any human or Pokémon than I've ever met. However, I'm always willing to learn new things. Show me what you got!"

"If you can last long enough, then maybe you'll learn something new."

A smirk formed on Drake's face. "You remind me of me when I was your age. I expect a fierce battle from you." The referee took his place with a microphone in hand.

"This will be a five on five battle with only Steven being allowed to substitute. The battle is over when all five Pokémon on one side are declared unable to battle or if one side forfeits. There is also no time limit. Drake, please send out your Pokémon first."

"With pleasure. Shelgon, let's go!"

"Picking a Pokémon with no ranged attacks to start is a poor decision. Metagross, I choose you!"

The roaring crowd was nearly silenced after seeing the ace of Steven's team come out for the first stage of the battle. Nobody on the talk shows even joked about the prospect of Metagross being used first. By all accounts, it defied basic battling logic. At the referee's command, Drake wasted no time choosing an attack.

"Protect!"

"Stalling already? Metagross, use Earthquake!" Shelgon was covered in a round green ball that didn't crack from pieces of the ground flying at it. "Psychic! Toss it around!"

"Hold strong Shelgon!"

Drake's Pokémon couldn't match Steven's aggressive strategy and the barrier disintegrated. It was suspended a few feet off the ground before being thrown around the field. Shelgon was given no time to get into an attacking position and the impacts with the field were taking their toll.

"Meteor Mash!"

"Rock Tomb!"

Jagged rocks came up from the ground to slow down Metagross, but it kept charging with its glowing front leg. After breaking every rock on the way to its target, Meteor Mash connected for a huge hit that sent Shelgon flying into the side wall; it was unconscious before it fell back onto the ground.

"Shelgon is unable to battle. Metagross wins!" the referee declared after turning on his microphone. The crowd voiced their displeasure as Drake calmly recalled his partner.

"Hurry up with your next choice," Steven mumbled under his breath. "Nothing you send out will make a difference." After taking a minute to assess the situation, Drake was ready to continue.

"Flygon!"

"Are you kidding me!?"

"I'm not going to let you do as you please," Drake shot back. "I have two of them. Let's see if you're willing to take a risk battling this one with Metagross."

Steven was visibly annoyed at the response. "I don't have time for games but I'm not stupid. Metagross, return! Skarmory, you're up!"

"I'm fine with your switch. Flygon, use Flamethrower!" Steven knew how to take down a huge threat to his team.

"Toxic! Don't stop until you poison it!"

Skarmory did its best to fly around the flames while trying to launch a lethal pile of sludge at Flygon. As the two were flying around the field, Toxic kept missing while Flamethrower eventually found its mark. Steven continued to yell at his partner until Flygon was finally poisoned.

"Crunch!"

"Steel Wing!"

Flygon's superior speed allowed it to duck underneath Skarmory and bite down on its leg. Since Skarmory was exhausted from taking the earlier hit and trying to dodge bursts of fire while attacking, it collapsed from the pain.

"Skarmory is unable to battle. Flygon wins!"

Steven wasted no time making his next decision. "Aggron, get out here!"

"You have some nerve to send someone out like that without thinking ahead," Drake scolded.

"I'm trying to end this as quickly as possible. Aggron, Dragon Claw!"

"Crunch! Go for its arm!"

Despite being weakened from poison, Flygon's attack prevented Aggron from hitting it. Unfortunately for Drake, Aggron's other arm came down on his partner's neck. With Flygon on the ground struggling to get up after the hit, Drake found a way to fight back.

"Dragon Breath!"

A stream of green fire didn't faze Steven. "Thunder!"

Viewers watching around the world were surprised to see an Aggron with Thunder in its arsenal. No doubt that it was a powerful attack, but there were better options. A few jeers were sent his way since everyone knew electric attacks didn't affect ground types, but it cancelled out Flygon's attack.

"Dragon Breath again!" Poison took its toll on Flygon's body and it was too weak to attack.

"Dragon Claw! Finish it!"

Aggron ran a few feet before pouncing on Flygon's back. The claws dug into its body and Flygon was instantly knocked out. Everyone in the crowd booed at the brutality on display. Even Steven's fans started to turn on him as the referee made the announcement.

"Flygon is unable to battle. Aggron wins!"

Drake kept his cool although his facial expression remained serious. He knew Steven wasn't breaking any rules, but no trainer at this level had battled so recklessly or with so much emphasis on raw power. His only chance to win was to use the rest of his team to do as much damage as possible before using his own ace to finish the job.

"Alright lad, I hope you're ready for Flygon number two!" It was a slightly larger one that had a few scars by its wings.

"Bring it on! Aggron, Dragon Claw!"

Flygon didn't have to wait for a command to fly away but Drake knew the next step. "Now go underground! Dig your way around to confuse it!"

"You're just delaying your defeat! Aggron, get back!" Steven yelled in frustration. "Claydol!" The substitution forced Flygon to emerge since Claydol could float around to avoid getting hit from below.

"Hardly! Flygon, Dragon Breath!" Claydol wasn't fast enough to dodge and it took a direct hit. "Follow up with Fly!"

Steven flashed a grin while it ascended. "Reflect!" A clear barrier formed around Claydol after its eyes flashed. "Now come back! Armaldo, your turn!"

As much as Steven wanted to have a full team, he was forced to leave Cradily behind since it was the weakest link this time around. It was on par with every other of Steven's Pokémon, but it wasn't fit to take on Drake. Most of the time it stayed still since it was naturally slow and its attacks were meant to whittle down the opponent little by little; the plan against Drake called for raw power.

"Fly into it!"

"Brace for impact!"

Armaldo stood tall crossing his arms waiting for the collision. The clear barrier from earlier also formed around Steven's Pokémon as Flygon swooped down. Drake grunted in frustration as Flygon looked to be injured while gliding back to its side of the field. It flapped its wings to test its mobility; it wasn't as strong as before.

"If we can't go the physical route right now, we'll stall. Sandstorm!"

"Enough with delaying the inevitable! Armaldo, use Water Pulse!"

Powerful bursts of water cut through the weak cyclone that was sent Steven's way. Armaldo kept firing balls of water as Flygon tried to escape. The impact from earlier slowed it down and severely limited its movement. One blast of water left it in a state of confusion.

"Dragon Breath!" The command didn't register and Flygon flew around aimlessly before nosediving into the ground.

"Wrap it up with Ancient Power," Steven casually ordered while brushing dirt off his pants.

A small rock formed in front of Armaldo until it was big enough to be hurled at the confused Flygon. The attack pinned it to the ground drawing more ire from the crowd. Drake felt the need to recall it quickly to avoid further damage. Steven's Pokémon was covered in a white glow for a few seconds before the referee gave his decision.

"Flygon is unable to battle. Armaldo wins!"

Steven was a little upset that he had to reveal his entire team before Drake did, but he was only two knockouts away from a victory. The quicker the rounds, the quicker he would be able to leave Ever Grande City. Staying away from everyone was going to be the hard part after a win, but he had a plan if Drake were to miraculously come from behind.

"You keep saying that I'm delaying the inevitable, but do you know that a battle isn't over until the last Pokémon falls? The same can be said for us as people. The will to continue does not apply to just trainers."

"Hurry up and call out your next Pokémon!" Steven roared over the chorus of jeers.

"Did you know that your father's business nearly failed within the first five years?" Drake rhetorically asked. "I do because he could hardly pay my delivery fee. He was a nice man with a loving wife and I wanted them to succeed. They never stopped fighting despite the odds against them and neither will I. You'll have to earn the title of Hoenn's best! I refuse to give up!"

"Leave my parents out of this! Let's battle already!"

Drake looked at his belt before making his next choice. "Altaria!"

"This will be quick since Armaldo got a boost from Ancient Power. I'm surprised you didn't use your ace now. Come to think of it, this thing can't really hurt any of my Pokémon."

"It's not the right time. Dragon Dance into Dragon Breath!" Altaria ceremoniously flapped its wings before doing somersaults in midair to gain some extra power and speed.

"Ancient Power!"

Smaller rocks were tossed at the flying dragon as it tried to dodge the onslaught. Altaria tried firing back, but it was kept at bay and each blast missed horribly. It managed to charge in and land a small hit to break the barrier set up earlier.

"Double back and use Dragon Breath!"

"Slash while running to it!"

Despite the added boost Armaldo had, it still couldn't keep up with the flying dragon. Green flames engulfed Steven's fossil Pokémon and it went down on one knee. Altaria kept circling it to keep the pressure on.

"Paralysis won't change a thing! Get it together and use Ancient Power!" A large rock was thrown slightly ahead of Drake's Pokémon and it clipped its wing causing it to nosedive.

"Stabilize yourself while using Dragon Breath!"

Steven wasn't concerned from an attack with no clear target. "Aerial Ace!"

Armaldo wasn't bothered by the attack from above as it jumped up to strike. Its claw hit Altaria square in the chest causing it to stop attacking and focus on making a safe landing. It leveled out enough to start running after its feet touched the ground, but it fell unconscious after the adrenaline left its body.

"Altaria is unable to battle. Armaldo wins!"

The crowd's displeasure spiked as Drake recalled his fourth Pokémon. The possibility of Steven winning was very real to any doubters still watching. Skarmory was the only Pokémon that Drake could defeat although Armaldo was in rough shape. As far as Steven was concerned, he was in total control and had a lot of options to work with. The only two issues were that Drake's ace was naturally strong and it could hit everything on his team hard.

"I appreciate you not slamming Altaria into the wall or knocking it out in some other brutal fashion."

Steven recalled Armaldo. "Spare me the fake compliments so we can keep going."

Drake pulled a ball from the last notch on his belt. "I was going to give you some time to think about how you wanted to go about handling my last Pokémon. It's powerful and I know how to use it," he sternly noted remembering Steven's press conference.

"My victory is assured," Steven coldly replied. "Now hurry up so I can claim my title and get out of here. Call out your ace."

"Alright. Salamence, let's go!"

Everyone in the audience roared with applause after the strongest Pokémon in the Elite Four materialized. Not many Pokémon could stand up to a Salamence and not many trainers could ever hope to tame one, let alone own one. It was the personification of hard work and patience which not many trainers had since most wanted fully evolved Pokémon without too much work. If a trainer managed to evolve a Bagon into a Salamence, they were bound to turn heads.

Film of Drake's ace was very limited and it didn't offer much aside from knowing its attacks. Not many trainers lasted long enough to see what it really could do or how well it could take multiple hits. Steven wasn't as concerned as past trainers while reaching for Armaldo's substitute.

"Claydol, let's wrap this up!" The crowd noise died down and then a few sections started to sarcastically cheer. Drake had a surprised look before he flashed a grin.

"Maybe I was wrong thinking you needed extra time to plan ahead. Salamence, use Crunch!"

"Whatever you do, don't let it get close! Ancient Power!"

Claydol took a creative approach by unearthing chunks of the field and throwing them as fast as it could. It didn't matter since Salamence maneuvered through the barrage to bite down in its side. More laughter rained down as Claydol tried to hit it with its stubby right arm.

"Good job Salamence! Create some distance before using Flamethrower!"

"Try Ancient Power!" Again, Drake's Pokémon was too fast to hit although it couldn't land a counterattack. "Light Screen!"

A circular barrier formed around its body as the stream of fire hit it in the chest. The protective barrier deflected most of the blast but not enough for it to come out unscathed.

"Fly up and charge in!" Drake ordered knowing that one move was severely weakened.

"Reflect! Hurry up!" The second barrier formed over the first one before Salamence dive bombed Steven's screen setter but the plan was all set. "Get back! Go Metagross!"

He knew that Salamence would cause problems because of its natural strength, but having both screens up significantly reduced the damage from all its attacks. Drake could only fold his arms, put his head down and laugh to himself. Not too many trainers carried a Pokémon specifically for setting up those temporary barriers because of the convenience factor. Most of them preferred status ailing moves since they affected the opponent and were harder to get rid of.

Using dual screens required either two Pokémon or one Pokémon knowing both moves. Steven was Pokémon using Light Screen and Reflect had to have great defenses and be slow or have the speed to dodge a hit and get them up; anything else was usually a recipe for disaster or a waste of a slot. Claydol was the perfect candidate to limit the damage to everyone else. Metagross was more threatening than before and everyone watching that was old enough knew it.

"Flamethrower!"

"Hyper Beam!"

Both moves collided at midfield for a few seconds, but Hyper Beam split Flamethrower into two weaker blasts. The attacks kept going and Salamence got the worst of it despite Metagross' blast being weakened.

Drake knew that Metagross was defenseless after landing a Hyper Beam. "Go in with Crunch!" Steven had to trust Reflect to limit the damage as his ace was bitten multiple times. A loud roar echoed through the stadium when Metagross was ready to go.

"Meteor Mash!"

"Salamence, let go and fly away!" It's reaction time was faster than the time it took for Metagross to swing a glowing leg.

"Earthquake then Psychic!" Steven ordered after pointing to various loose rocks on the field.

"You're resourceful alright. Fly up and use Dragon Claw to break any rocks that get near you!"

Earthquake's damage wasn't going to come from its traditional method of trapping Pokémon under the weight of the field. It was an unusual maneuver to use the shockwaves to create small boulders that could be hurled at the dragon. Unfortunately for Steven, it didn't pay off as Salamence shattered them all.

"Hyper Beam!"

"Dodge it then counter with Flamethrower! Get in close!" Drake yelled with some urgency in his voice.

Salamence took advantage of the open stadium to escape being hit multiple times. A stream of fire was shot back and Metagross took another round of punishment. When it recovered, it hovered around the field trying to dodge as much of the fire as it could. Light Screen's effect was starting to wear off and both sides knew it. Steven decided to risk his ace as the two Pokémon caught their breath.

"Psychic! Lower Salamence to the ground and hold it in place!"

"Ascend! You have to break its control!" Metagross grunted as the dragon tried its hardest to get off the ground but it wouldn't budge.

"Rush in and use Meteor Mash!"

Some people in the crowd covered their eyes as Metagross floated across the field with a glowing leg raised. For those who were willing to watch, it swung the leg into Salamence's side twice before the dragon slumped to the ground.

"Get up and use Flamethrower!"

"Keep up the pressure! It's weakened but not out just yet!"

Metagross held a firm psychic grip before it needed to loosen up to give itself a break. Drake's Pokémon struggled the entire time and almost got to its feet when Metagross relaxed its grip. It foresaw the threat of an attack so it raised a glowing leg on its own. A few people shrieked at the thought of a severe injury taking

"Don't use Meteor Mash!" Steven screamed as loud as he could. "Push it back with Psychic. Wait for my orders," he calmly ordered after Metagross stopped; Salamence was picked up and gently tossed on its side.

It tried to stand, but it was too weak to even roll over on its stomach. Seeing as it didn't pose a threat, Steven waited patiently for it to slowly lose the rest of its strength. Even Drake didn't try for one last-ditch effort as his ace's eyes closed slowly.

"Salamence is unable to battle. Metagross wins! The winner and new champion of Hoenn is Steven Stone!"

Everyone inside the stadium jeered while most people watching at home turned their television or radio off as fast as they could. A trainer in his mid-twenties dethroned the best trainer in Hoenn in arguably the most lopsided battle in league history. People could argue that the final score of 4-0 didn't account for a severely weakened Armaldo and Claydol but that didn't change the fact that Steven had everything figured out. Both trainers walked from their boxes to midfield to shake hands.

"Congratulations on the victory. I knew it was a matter of time before I was outmatched," Drake noted while taking a quick look at the scoreboard. "Take all the time you need to rest. I knew these past four days were harder on you than any other trainer here."

Steven put his head down and took a deep breath. "Thank you. It was an honor to battle you. After I take care of business in Mossdeep City, I'll give the league office a call."

Mister Goodshow came from the referee's tunnel holding the trophy, an envelope with the prize money, and a wireless microphone. He was more reserved than usual but still put on a happy face. Instead of waiting for the crowd noise to die down, he tapped the microphone and faced a camera that was wired to the scoreboard.

"As president of the Pokémon League, I formally declare Steven Stone Hoenn's new champion!" He handed over the trophy before sharing a handshake with the victor. "Here is your Cradily back. We hope to hear from you soon," he added away from the mic.

"Yes. I'll do my best to get back to you as soon as I can." The four men walked back to their tunnels with a mixed reaction from the crowd. Drake's section gave him a standing ovation while Steven's area continued to hurl insults.

"You're a disgrace!"

"That was a fluke!"

"Like to fight dirty, huh?"

The new champion blew past the reporters, cameras, fans that were still willing to ask for an autograph, the press conference room, and went straight for the healing machine in the green room. He stared at the machine reflecting on how far he had come as boy growing up in Mossdeep City.

"Well, we did it," he mumbled to the six balls being scanned. "We knocked down everyone that stood in our way and left no doubt that we deserved this. The pressure only gets more intense from here but I think you'll handle it well." When the machine was done, Steven found the nearest security guard.

"Congratulations on the win! How may I help you?"

"Is there a way you can take me to an area where I can fly away without a crowd?"

"Follow me." They led him to a tunnel that went to the basement of the main Pokémon Center in front of the stadium.

"Thank you very much. I appreciate your work keeping everyone in check throughout the tournament, including myself." He walked outside and wasted no time calling out Skarmory. "We're going home now instead of tomorrow. Think you can handle the long flight?" A stern head nod from his partner was all he needed to see.

Skarmory flew northwest as fast as it could go with Steven using a small flashlight to view a compass. Flocks of Wingull periodically forced them to veer off course but the compass brought them back on the right path. When dusk turned to darkness, Skarmory slowed down despite its ability to see well in the dark; its master falling off from a sudden movement was the last thing it wanted. Red flashing lights eventually appeared on the horizon.

"Glad the space center communication towers come before the lighthouse at this height," Steven mumbled knowing he was close to home. The recently constructed lighthouse eventually helped them land as they got closer to the southeast section of Mossdeep City. With nobody on the side streets, it gave them a second to catch their breath.

"Thank you so much Skarmory. You're getting the next few days off to rest," Steven whispered as it panted. "Sit down and have a berry before you go back in the ball," he softly pleaded while rubbing its neck. Skarmory put aside its stubborn nature to accept the small reward before being called back. He then took a deep breath and sprinted to the Pokémon Center.

People still roaming around the downtown area were surprised to him running through town, much less see him back so soon. Nobody had the chance to ask for a keepsake as he blew past bystanders with his head down. Nurse Joy was the only person in the lobby when Steven burst through the door.

"Oh my! What's wrong!?"

"Room… eight…" he panted as he put his hands on his knees. "Stone… room eight… please," he continued with more urgency in his voice.

She took a few seconds to piece everything together. "Calm down and follow me. I'll take you to her."

Soft footsteps echoed through the back hallway as they passed rooms holding Pokémon recovering from major injuries. Steven peeked through the window in room seven to see a Wailmer covered in bandages yet sleeping peacefully. Room eight's window was covered with a black piece of paper on the inside.

"You may stay as long as you want," she whispered while reaching for the knob. "She's probably sleeping in a reclining position and the doctor may still be in there."

"I appreciate it."

Nurse Joy's guess was correct as a doctor was going through what sounded like a final checklist to another man in a purple suit sitting next to the bed. They acknowledged his presence then the man continued to listen intently until the doctor left. Silence echoed through the room until the woman in the bed shifted in her sleep. When the air conditioner revved up, the man stood up.

"Congratulations son," he whispered while hugging Steven. "I'm so proud of you. All that hard work you did paid off when it mattered most."

"Thanks dad," Steven mumbled. "How's mom doing?"

"She's in somewhat stable condition. Her left leg is already stitched up but she has a small infection that is being monitored. Aside from that, she's going to be okay. Sharpedo's entire body is like sandpaper and she couldn't back up fast enough when she reeled it in. Thankfully its bite missed and she called out Wailmer to stall for time while a passerby helped fight it off."

Steven sat down in the chair next to the bed. "What did the doctor say about the near future?"

"For now, she just needs some rest. She missed every battle during the Elite Four challenge although she tried to stay awake every night. She slept all day today. They still want to monitor her before they completely take her off antibiotics and discharge her." Both of them took time to digest everything before Steven put his head in his hands.

"You guys were there when I won against the rest of the field and then this happened." He heavily sighed before wiping his forehead. "It's been a long four days for all of us, hasn't it?"

His dad put a hand on his shoulder. "But everything's going to be fine. Your mother and Wailmer are fighters."

"Drake said the same thing about you. Did you tell him about this?"

"I did. We're still friends after all these years. He even sent a card every day and I've shown them all to her." Steven's eyes went wide.

"You've been here this entire time? Go back to Rustboro City tomorrow and get some rest. Let me stay with mom until she's discharged. I don't have to do anything with the league for a week or two."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now go home, please. Sleep in your own bed or I'll have Metagross carry you there," he joked.

Mister stone kissed his wife before leaving the room. Steven did his best to get comfortable in the chair after he found a spare blanket that his dad used. He felt her hand graze his shoulder and he responded by softly grasping it; a small smile formed on her face with her eyes still closed.

"There's my baby. Back already?" she said softly while trying to sit up even more.

"Mom, just stay where you are. Let me move the chair." It took a quick adjustment so that he was facing her. "There we go. How are you feeling?"

"Just tired. What time is it?"

"After midnight."

She continued to squeeze her hands and take deep breaths to stay awake. "Did you win? Your father hasn't heard anything but I want to know."

He planned to surprise her in a more dramatic way since she knew he was taking on the Elite Four. One idea he had was making her watch video of every battle in order to build suspense. Part of him wanted to show her the battle against Drake first to limit her anxiety. Either way, he couldn't refuse her demand in her current state.

"I did it mom. I won."

Her smile got bigger. "Oh honey…"

"Yup, made it to the top. I'll tell you everything tomorrow. Get some rest."

Steven got up, kissed her on the forehead, and moved the chair so he could rest his head against the wall. For the first time in a week, he slept soundly.

Pokémon Center staff brought the two their breakfast and a laptop after the sun rose the following morning. Steven's father anticipated his wife would want to see the battles regardless of the situation. His mother opened a tab for the press conference about Drake's battle and one for the uncut battle itself. Wanting to go in order of events, she started with the press conference; her smile gradually faded by the time the video stopped.

"Honey… what happened? That wasn't like any of your previous ones," she noted with a hint of concern. "You looked like you were having so much fun at these before the Elite Four." He took a moment to let her words sink in.

"I… I didn't want to show how I was truly feeling since I didn't know how bad the situation was. I didn't want to tip anyone off that you were severely injured. The media would've bothered me about it or worse: they would've come here. I'm not sure what the league would've done, but I didn't want them making a big deal out of this too. Showing any kind of weakness wasn't an option, especially when I had four battles in four days."

"Come here Steven," she softly urged. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Your father was the same way when Devon Corporation was just a young company. He put on a stern face in public, but he was always scared that he would fail. I understand how you felt. Here, let's watch the battle."

They both quietly watched the replay from start to end. She cringed a lot during the early stages when Metagross slammed Shelgon into the side wall and how Aggron dug its claws into Flygon's back. Every time Steven voiced his displeasure about stalling or wanting to get back to the battle, she nodded as if she understood what he meant. The sight of her son walking back to the tunnel immediately after getting the trophy made her cry.

"You were supposed to enjoy that moment but you couldn't, could you?" she sobbed. "I'm sorry I took that way from you!"

He rubbed her back while resting his head on her shoulder. "I'm not mad at all," he reassured her. "All I cared about was flying back here as soon as possible. You guys taught me how to stay humble and carry myself, but I cracked under pressure and forgot everything you taught me. I'm so sorry." They sat in silence for a few minutes in each other's embrace.

His mother closed the laptop. "Can you promise me you won't battle like that again? I'm concerned for his Pokémon and your own after that."

"Of course. I realized I was starting to go overboard near the end, but that doesn't excuse what had already happened. Would you like to see my Pokémon to see how they're doing?"

"Please."

"I'll make it quick just in case someone walks by. Come on out Skarmory!"

It was annoyed that it had been called out after being promised some time off, but it saw Steven's mother and changed its attitude. It sat on the other side of the bed and carefully lowered its head onto her stomach. She gently scratched underneath its chin.

"Glad to see you're doing okay! Thank you for bringing Steven back safely. I know he wanted to come back between battles, but all that flying in a short amount of time would've been too much for any Pokémon." When Skarmory felt like it was time to go back, it walked back to its master.

"Now that mom's going to be okay, we all can rest easy. I didn't want to tell you guys, but I owed it to you before we took on the Elite Four. Please understand I feel terrible about making everyone battle so recklessly. I don't blame you if you hate me for it." His partner nudged his shoulder as a sign of forgiveness. "We'll go home later today and relax like we've never relaxed before."

He let the next Pokémon out after recalling the one before it so the room wouldn't get too noisy or so nobody would get too suspicious. They all sat patiently while his mother talked to them or pet them. Steven repeated how he would never force them to battle like they did for four days straight. All of them knew he was better than relying on brute force to win. Metagross was the last one out and it was the most relieved that the situation was over with.

"The doctors are going to be in and out of the room today, honey. Take your own advice and relax for the rest of the day. If you want, you can visit later this evening. I think they'll make you wait in the lobby anyway."

"Kicking me out already? Dad got to stay here longer than that," Steven playfully teased.

"Oh, they kicked him out too," she said with a grin. "Go shower, grab some food, spend time with your Pokémon, and enjoy the day. Don't worry about me anymore."

He kissed her one more time. "I love you mom."

"And I love you too Steven. Your father and I are happy for you. I can't wait to hear what happens next now that you're a champion. Take care."

Upon leaving the Pokémon Center, he was met by a small group of trainers that heard a rumor he was back in town. Knowing his mother was going to be okay, he went back to his usual self. He took some pictures, signed some autographs, shared some of his experiences, and offered advice on how to handle battling on the big stage before heading home.

The door was locked which led him to believe his father left for Rustboro City. He was met with a note saying how there was some leftovers in the fridge and that bowls of Pokémon food were on the kitchen counter for later. He called everyone out so they could talk while eating a victory meal. When they dozed off, Steven went upstairs to make a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Drake? It's Steven. I wanted to call to tell you that my mother is doing fine."

"That's good to hear! You dad was going to call me later today." Steven took a deep breath.

"I'm really sorry about how I acted for those four days. I couldn't see her and I was afraid to call and find out how she was doing. When my dad called me, it sounded like she was in really bad shape. I didn't want false hope or horrible news. I'm not saying what I did was justified, but I have to be honest with you." Nothing but silence was on the other end until Drake sighed.

"I get that it was tough on you. Most people in the league knew something was off since you were a pleasant man to be around after you won the bracket round. Mister Goodshow now knows the whole situation and is more sympathetic. I don't know if he'll send a memo to everyone, but he'll be glad to know she's doing okay."

"Guess it won't be a secret any longer, but I still feel bad about how I handled the situation. I spurned everyone at every turn, acted out in every press conference since winning the bracket round, showed little respect to the four best trainers in Hoenn, and I feel awful about what I did during the early stages in our battle. How are Shelgon and Flygon doing?"

"They're fine. In order to knock them out, you have to be very physical with them; it's nothing they couldn't handle. Is there anything else on your mind?"

"Just one thing. I'd like to set up my own press conference for next week in Ever Grande City. I want to own up to what I did. Also, I'd like to go around the region to meet with fans. Like I said, I felt terrible and want to make things right in my mind. People will probably still hate me and I am willing to accept that. All I want now is to help others through the league. So, can the league help with any of that?"

Drake let out a cheerful laugh. "They can take care of everything! I was thinking about having my own to explain the battle in more detail because I didn't like the one I had last night. What you say in the press conference is up to you. Are you all set or do you have more?"

"I think I'm good. Thanks for understanding what I went through. I'm looking forward to working with everyone."

"They are too, Steven. Take care!"

He felt relieved that several people were aware that he was a genuinely good person going through a rough patch. He also accepted the fact that his four-day stint of questionable behavior weighed more than his respectful behavior during the main tournament to some people. Regardless of what everyone else thought, Steven was happy that he was honest with himself.

The thought of being champion, his mother being safe, and hearing the sound of the ocean breeze eventually lulled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You may be thinking "I thought I've seen this on Fanficiton dot net" and you'd be right. When I signed up for Ao3, I thought Writer4fun was taken; it wasn't, but I typed too fast and had a character off here or there a few times I tried to sign up. Because I wanted to get to posting as soon as possible, I took the name "Just_1_Man_Writing_A_Story_For_You" so Writer4fun (case sensitive) on Fanficiton dot net and Just_1_Man_Writing_A_Story_For_You are the same person. I decided to post with the Just _1_Man profile since my first work was under this name. The good news is that I do write for fun and I am a guy writing a story for you to enjoy :). Have a good day!
> 
> -Just_1_Man aka W4f


End file.
